1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sounding toy which has a sounding device in the interior thereof and moves to the sound.
2. Background Art
Nowadays, there is a doll which moves by the action of a sensor for example described in Japan Patent Publication No.2003-79963.
This invention provides a singing doll that a control device is operated and a music is presented for a specified period of time by the action of a sensor, at the same time, the body of the doll is made to swing in the lateral direction by a motion mechanism constructed a driving mechanism and a connection mechanism, and the expression of the face is changed.
According to this invention, people can enjoy looking at the doll because the doll starts to move by detecting human's movement etc., moves to the music, and changes the expression of the face.
Also, there is a portable karaoke device comprising a handy microphone and a speaker unit, players can enjoy karaoke by singing to the music stored in a sound memory device etc. of the karaoke device.
Japanese Patent Publication No.2003-108164 (Japanese Patent Application No.2001-300372) is given as an example of the karaoke device. The karaoke device of this invention comprises a handy microphone of a size graspable by one hand and a speaker unit integrated with the handy microphone, wherein a memory device which stores accompaniment music is incorporated or is exchangeably set into the microphone and a circuit having a mixer circuit which synthesizes a singing voice of player and accompaniment music is incorporated into the microphone.
According to this invention, people can enjoy karaoke anywhere she or he likes without an output device such as a television set, and also can enjoy karaoke with a video picture by using the output device.
As described above, dolls which move to the music are goods which can be only enjoyed looking at the comical movement, and portable karaoke devices are provided on purpose to sing to accompaniment or to look at the video picture with singing.